


Treat me softly

by 84259



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Librarians fics week, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84259/pseuds/84259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they don't get that Eve them to treat her softly. Fanfic for the librarians fic week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat me softly

Treat me softly  
Sometimes nobody remember that eve can be harm. Everyone seems to ignore her, they called her when they were on the point of dying. She seems like a rough person and she do everything to reinforce that image. But, as everyone, she has weak spot and those were things for her impossible to admit. One of then was the fact of being ignored, to them to think she was useless.  
One morning, was impossible to keep moving on, The clipping book was uneasy and the librarians were arguing on what to do. While Jenkins drunk a tea and looked at them as if their were hopeless.

"I know we three go to Suth America, and Flynn go to Australia and we met here by the end of the day." Said Cassandra.  
"And with whom I go with?" Asked she.

"No! Why not us to Australia, and he to South America. Or we can go together and Jake with him." Interrupted Ezequiel, as he end he catched an awful look from Jake. "I forgot that you two can't be split."

"Stop!" Eve shouted but she was ignored.

"The problem it's not us, It's you, as always." Continued Jake.

"It's way more difficult South America, it's probably a legion, we have to do it the three together." Disputed Cassandra, who could change the subject.

"And you think I can't?!" Said Flynn, appearing for the first time in the conversation.

"Well, I can go with Flynn." offered Eve.

All of them ignore, she just catch a short look from Flynn. It wasn't the first time and she knew it wouldn't be the last one. She decide to leave the room and sit next to a bookshelf, until, The librarian appeared and sat with her.

"Everything ok?" Asked Flynn.

"Yes" Said looking at everything but him.

"I took that as a no" Flynn was more scared of what he wanted to admit.

"You" She said pointing at the librarians "are always acting as I don't exist. I know you're proud and like to pretend that you could do everything alone. But I care about all of you, and I'm afraid that something happened to you."

"Oh" But Flynn, who already figure it out all. "This is just because you care for us, or we hurt your ego." Eve looked at him angrily but she couldn't deny it.

"You´re always thinking about yourselves but never about me." A quite more aggressive Eve said "I don´t want you to treat me if it I was made of glass or ignore my feelings at all. I want you to treat me softly."  
The librarian stared at her and smiled. 

"Ok, what can I do for compensate you?" Said Flynn leaning down and kissing her. She rested her forehead against his. They stayed quite and laugh softly.

"Um I know what you can do."

"What?" Said a relive Flynn

" I'm going with you" She took a book and went directly with the other librarians.Leaving him sitting alone and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that lots of people like my challenge of the fanfic week, I hope we fill the world of fanfics


End file.
